Tesoro
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Anzu se sintió desbastada cuando le llegó la amarga noticia de que su amigo Yugi había fallecido por una enfermedad y a petición de este le entregan un paquete junto con una carta que decía: "Por favor cuida de él" Para sorpresa de ella este contenía el rompecabezas del milenio, lo que no sabía era que en este se encontraba un espíritu que tendría la llave de su corazón. AtemxAnzu.
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia!**

**Espero que les guste n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Tesoro**

**Prólogo**

Nunca había tenido un peor día, aunque en el cielo, el sol resplandecía y las nubes se veían más blancas que nunca, para ella no existía un día más gris que ese, aunque este parecía todo lo contrario, ante sus ojos era horrible. Ese mismo día era el funeral de su amigo Yugi, alguien muy importante para ella y quien no pudo hacer nada para que este mejore de su enfermedad y que esta halla acabado rápidamente con el tricolor quien había fallecido hace algunos pocos días.

La despedida de su amigo se realizaría al aire libre y Anzu se había imaginado que los funerales eran bajo la lluvia, mientras un sentimiento de angustia y pérdida invadía a los presentes, lo último estaba pero lo que no encajaba era que el sol brillaba radiantemente arriba de ellos, tan luminoso como la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba Yugi a ella. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, casi parecía que este se detuvo para todos los familiares y amigos reunidos allí, cada uno se acercaba al ataúd que contenía al joven tricolor para despedirse de él. Todo esto fue mucho para Anzu quien apenas pudo pronunciar algunas palabras y de inmediato se había alejado de allí, no soportaba ver a su amigo tan pálido y sin vida. Joey como Tristán luego de ver a Yugi, ambos buscaron a la castaña para poder tranquilizarla un poco, al menos reconfortarla, sabían lo cercana que la joven era al ojivileta y que a ella más que a nadie le dolía tanto que él no estuviera con ellos. Para Anzu fue la primera vez que vio a sus amigos comportarse como adultos y no andar con tonterías, fue la primera vez que la abrazaron y le dieron tanto apoyo, en ese momento le fue inevitable no llorar.

Una vez que la ceremonia había concluido, todos los presentes se alejaban del lugar, pocos se quedaron en los alrededores, Anzu fue unas de las que había permanecido un tiempo allí, la joven observó su alrededor y luego fijo su vista hacia la tumba de su amigo, la cual estaba rodeada de flores de distintos colores, entonces logró ver que en esta se hallaba una niña de cabellos rubios, vestida con un vestido negro, la cual estaba arrodillada delante de la lápida. No le era difícil para la castaña reconocerla, se trataba de Rebecca, la chica que desde hacía tiempo estaba profundamente enamorada de Yugi, en ese momento Anzu recordó como aquella rubia siempre perseguía a su pequeño amigo todo el tiempo y de verdad le daba lástima verla allí.

- Anzu, es mejor irnos- Le dijo Joey mientras se acercaba a ella, para luego ver hacia donde la castaña veía- No creo que sea bueno permanecer más tiempo aquí, la atmósfera que se percibe me deprime- Agrego mientras hacia una mueca.

- ¿Y qué más esperabas en un funeral? Es obvio que todo sea así- Le dijo ella sin mirarlo- Me quedare un momento más, ve tranquilo a tu casa, yo estoy bien- Dijo Anzu mientras observaba como Rebecca se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba de allí, desapareciendo de la vista de la ojiazul.

- Si vos lo decís- Dijo él, algo inseguro, mientras se alejaba, junto con Tristán quien la miro preocupado. Por otra parte, Joey empujo a su amigo para que se apurara, el castaño se quejó un poco pero luego le hiso caso y ambos se marcharon. Al parecer los chicos querían dejarle espacio a la joven ojiazul.

Unos pocos minutos después, Anzu suspiro, para luego mirar por última vez su alrededor con una expresión de tristeza, era la hora de irse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, ya todos se habían ido y el sitio le empezaba a parecer tenebroso. Entonces la ojiazul se dio media vuelta y se fue del cementerio, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el suelo, deseando que lo ocurrido solo fuera un mal sueño y que cuando despertara, vería la cara de Yugi, sonriéndole cariñosamente para luego pronunciar su nombre con dulzura.

La joven ojiazul llegó a su casa y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, a esa hora no había nadie en su hogar, sus padres estaban trabajando y hasta la noche no regresarían. Anzu entró a su cuarto y se tiró cansada en la cama, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el techo de madera, este se hallaba adornado con pequeñas estrellitas de plástico, pegadas, las cuales brillaban en la oscuridad. Recordaba bien esas figuras, cuando ella tenía unos cinco años, las había colocado con ayuda de sus papás y de Yugi, quien estaba emocionado por verlas resplandecer a la noche. La castaña sonrió tristemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ya no iba a ver nunca más a Yugi y eso le dolía profundamente, Anzu cerró los ojos con intención de detener su llanto e inevitablemente se quedó dormida.

_Era un día como ese, no había nubes en el cielo que amenazara con una lluvia y un reconfortante viento soplaba, moviendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles que se hallaban en el hospital. La joven de ojos azules entro a dicho lugar, el cual la invadió con su aroma peculiar, como ya era hora de visita, ella se apuró a encontrarse con su amigo. Lo que la chica más quería en ese momento era brindarle al tricolor su apoyo y ánimos para que siguiera progresando y no se rindiera. La sala donde el chico se encontraba era como tantas otras de ese lugar, pintada de blanco, una cama hacia un lado, una alargada ventana que daba al exterior, adornada con una cortinas de color verde agua y máquinas médicas alrededor del paciente. Entonces Anzu trató de cambiar la expresión de su rostro, no quería que la vieran triste y desesperada, tenía que trasmitirle a Yugi, fe y esperanza, él tenía que salir de ese estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba._

_La joven tomó aire antes de entrar y luego abrió lentamente la puerta, su amigo se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras sostenía entre sus manos el regalo que le había regalado su abuelo, este era un rompecabezas de Egipto y ella se sorprendió de que ya lo hubiera terminado y que ahora este era un triángulo invertido, el cual llevaba una cadena para usarlo como una especie de collar. Entonces la castaña entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego acercarse a Yugi quien al parecer la había escuchado entrar y este se disponía a abrir despacio sus ojos para luego mirarla a ella._

_- Anzu- Dijo el tricolor, casi en un susurro, con una expresión cansada._

_- Perdón por despertarte- Dijo Anzu mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto la cama de este._

_- Me alegro de verte Anzu- Dijo Yugi mientras le sonreía._

_- Y a mí a vos- Sonrió- ¿Cómo te sentís hoy?- Dijo ella cambiando el tono de su voz a una preocupada._

_Entonces a Yugi se le borró la sonrisa y evitó su mirada, esto a la castaña la hizo preocuparse más, cada vez que lo veía, estaba peor y no había mejoría. En ese momento él estaba muy pálido, se notaba que respiraba con dificultad y ella temía que en cualquier momento sufriera uno de sus ataques de tos, que en muchas ocasiones, tosía sangre. Ella sabía muy bien que él estaba muriendo pero no lo quería aceptar._

_- No te preocupes Anzu, estoy bien- La miró y le sonrió ampliamente. Esto a la chica no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo pero entendía que el ojivioleta no deseaba hablar de eso._

_- Veo que lograste armar el rompecabezas del milenio- Dijo la chica, cambiando rápidamente de tema._

_- Sí, mi abuelito se emocionó al verlo- Dijo el tricolor animadamente- Él me dijo que nadie antes lo había logrado, de verdad está orgulloso de mí._

_- Seguramente- Le sonrió- ¿Te costó mucho?- Le pregunto ella mientras lo miraba fijamente y le seguía sonriendo pero esta vez, con ternura._

_- Sí, bastante pero lo logré-Miro el rompecabezas del milenio- Pensar que hace algunos años lo intente varias veces pero sin lograrlo- Dijo Yugi sonrientemente. _

_- Me acuerdo que tratabas de armarlo todo el tiempo y que lo llevabas a todas partes. Nunca dejaste de decir que era lo más importante para vos, tu tesoro- Dijo Anzu mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla._

_- Sí, también recuerdo que muchos se burlaban de mí por eso- Dijo Yugi un poco triste al recordar como lo trataban._

_- Mejor no pensemos en eso- Dijo rápidamente Anzu- Solo eran unos tontos los que decían eso, a parte ya nos encargamos de ellos, bueno… esos fueron Joey y Tristán quienes fueron a defenderte y les dio su mecido._

_- Vos también hiciste lo mismo- Fue lo único de dijo Yugi, ya que estaba teniendo otra vez problemas para respirar y le costaba hablar._

_Anzu lo miro detenidamente por un momento, sin creer que su amigo estuviera tan enfermo, pensar que hacía solo unos meses todo estaba bien, no sabía porque a las personas buenas como él siempre le pasaban cosas malas._

_- Todo va a estar bien Anzu, no te preocupes- Dijo Yugi para luego sonreírle cálidamente y por ese momento ella le creyó._

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa, haciendo que Anzu se despertara de golpe, ella no se había dado cuenta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Era obvio que era solo un sueño, lo que tuvo, Yugi ya no estaba con ella y seguía sin aceptarlo. La joven suspira, para luego levantarse, con intención de dirigirse hacia la salida de su casa, pero antes de abandonar por completo su habitación, vio su reflejo en el espejo, haciendo que se detuviera. La ojiazul no puede creer como se veía, su aspecto era deplorable, nunca se vio tan mal, su ropa estaba toda arrugada y su cabello desordenado, a parte se veía pálida, también se sorprendió al comprobar que sus ojos estaban rojos por haber estado llorando y que su rostro estuviera surcado de lágrimas. Como la castaña no quería que la persona que se hallaba esperándola en la entrada de su hogar, se asustara al ver su aspecto, ella se apresuró a peinar un poco su pelo, lavarse la cara y después ir corriendo hacia la salida de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se encuentra con el cartero, un hombre que parecía tener casi treinta años, quien llevaba un paquete en una mano y una libreta en la otra. El señor miro a Anzu con curiosidad, al parecer todavía no se veía muy bien, pero por lo menos ya no parecía un alma en pena.

- Disculpe ¿Usted es la señorita Mazaki Anzu?- Preguntó el hombre amablemente.

- Sí, soy yo- Le respondió Anzu en voz baja.

- Le vengo a entregar un paquete- Le da una cajita, la cual ella agarra con cuidada- Y por favor firme, indicando que ya lo recibió- Le extiende la planilla, la cual ella enseguida firma- Gracias, que tenga un buen día- Se despide el cartero, para luego macharse de allí.

Anzu cerró la puerta y se apresuró para ir a su habitación, una vez que entró a esta, se sentó en su cama, para luego abrir tranquilamente el paquete, le resultaba conocida la dirección que estaba escrita en ella y se quedó por un momento pensando dónde la había visto antes. Luego observa con curiosidad la cajita, para después abrirla cuidadosamente, entonces, se sorprendió al ver lo que se trataba, ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que esta contenía era el tesoro de su amigo Yugi. Había una cartita, encima del preciado rompecabezas del milenio, Anzu el tomo, con manos temblorosas, mientras leí la notala cual decía: "**Por favor cuídalo bien**"-La joven releyó de nuevo la nota, mientras buscaba en este algo más escrito pero sin poder encontrar nada, no podía ser, sin dudas la letra del papel era de Yugi y le extrañaba que solo tuviera escrito esas cuatro simples palabras.

- Yugi…- Dijo la joven en voz baja para que luego sus ojos se nublaran, con deseo de dejar caer gotas saladas sobre su rostro.

Anzu se froto los ojos, no quería llorar más aunque esto le era inevitable, al recibir ese preciado objeto de su amigo, era imposible no acordarse de él y saber cuánto significaba este para él y más sabiendo que se lo había dejado a ella. Entonces la ojiazul suspiro y después concentró su vista en el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual por un momento le pareció que brillaba. Luego agarro aquel objeto triangular entre sus manos, repasando cada detalle con su dedo, no parecía más que un simple adorno raro pero aun así le pareció especial, como había sido su anterior dueño para ella.

Sin pensarlo, Anzu se colgó en su cuello el rompecabezas del milenio, este para su sorpresa no era pesado, como ella se lo había imaginado, después de todo pensó que las gruesas cadenas que lo sostenía iban a resultarle de esa manera. Entonces la joven se acerca al espejo y mira su reflejo, le era extraño verse con ese objeto pero por alguna razón le agradaba, lo sentía reconfortante, por más extraño que pareciera. Se quedó observándose por un rato, hasta que divisa algo raro en lo que mostraba el espejo, era una figura borrosa que se encontraba al lado suyo, entonces Anzu voltea pero no ve nada, mientras una extraña sensación la invade.

- Que raro, me pareció ver a alguien… pero eso es imposible…- Se dijo ella mientras volvía a mirar el espejo- Creo que estoy demasiado cansada y veo cosas.

- Eso explica todo, por un momento pensé que podías verme- Dijo atrás de ella, una voz gruesa y varonil.

Anzu se da unos escalofríos al escuchar eso y cuando se da media vuelta, grita de sorpresa, allí se encontraba un joven de pelo tricolor en punta, quien la miraba fijamente, penetrándola con sus profundos ojos violáceos.

- ¿No me digas que podes verme?- Preguntó el chico sorprendido, ante la expresión de la chica.

- ¿Q- Quién eres y por qué te pareces a Yugi?- Pregunto ella mientras lo observaba detenidamente, el joven ese era casi idéntico a su amigo pero entre ellos notaba una gran diferencia.

- La pregunta aquí es quién se supone que sos vos y porqué logras verme ya que Yugi era el único que lo podía hacer- Dijo el tricolor para que luego todo quedara en silencio y que ambos jóvenes solo se miraran interrogativamente.

**Fin del prólogo**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un poco triste no?**

**No me maten por matar a Yugi, no tengo nada en contra de él pero esta historia que se me ocurrió es así.**

**Sé que tengo que actualizar mis otros finc pero para no dejarlos tanto(ya que no sé cuando pueda actualizarlos) les traje este nuevo finc.**

**Esta historia recien empieza, por favor denlen una oportunidad**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola tanto tiempo!**

**Espero que no quieran matarme por mi desaparición y por dejarles con la intriga por tanto tiempo.**

**No me quiero alargar con los motivos por los que no pude actualizar antes (supongo que lo deben de saber, principalmente la escuela, en la cual soy un desastre T_T) mejor comencemos con el capítulo n.n**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Tesoro**

Eso no podía ser cierto, alguien le debía de haber estado jugado una cruel broma en un día tan horrible para ella, quien solo podía mirar entre el asombro y la curiosidad a aquel joven que era casi idéntico a su fallecido amigo. Entonces por un momento le mantuvo su mirada fija en ese chico, pero al poco tiempo la desvió, no podía ser que estaba viendo a alguien que parecía una réplica de Yugi, eso no tenía sentido. Sin embargo le extrañaba la vestimenta que este usaba, eran ropas que las pudo asociar con la vestimenta egipcia, sin mencionar los extravagantes adornos de oro y piedras preciosas que el chico portaba. Definitivamente ese no era Yugi, capas tenia cierto aire a él pero no lo era, pensó Anzu mientras sentía como se le comprimía el pecho al pensar tanto en el pequeño tricolor, ver a alguien que era de apariencia similar le hacía recordar esa persona tan importante para ella.

Por otra parte, el tricolor la observaba detenidamente, la chica le parecía delicada e indefensa, su apariencia era de alguien que hubiese llorado por horas, se la notaba un poco desaliñada, con ese vestido negro arrugado que ella traía puesto. Fuera de su aspecto, veía en ella algo que le llamaba la atención, aunque no estaba seguro de qué cosa era, capas era el brillo de esperanza y fortaleza, que se reflejaban en sus ojos azules, o quizás lo que su presencia transmitía, algo tan cálido y reconfortante, o solo porque lo lograba ver. Entonces el chico negó rotundamente sin creerse lo que estaba pensando, por eso descartó rápidamente todas las opciones para quedarse con la última y según él, la más acertada.

- ¿Cómo que Yugi solo te podía ver?- Pregunto Anzu mientras levantaba su mirada y lo observaba fijamente. En la mente de la joven rondaban innumerables preguntas acerca del tricolor que se hallaba en frente de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar el ojivioleta, ignorando lo que la ojiazul le dijo, para luego cruzar sus brazos y mirarla seriamente.

-Y-yo…- Desvió su mirada- Soy A -anzu Mazaki…- Al ver que el chico alzaba una ceja ya que claramente no sabía quién era la castaña, prefirió agregar que lo que ella era para Yugi, ya que por alguna razón, el chico parecía conocer a su amigo y ella quería saber cómo había pasado eso- Soy amiga- Se corrigió rápidamente- Era una amiga muy cercana de Yugi- Dijo tristemente ella mientras sostenía fuertemente el rompecabezas del milenio contra sí.

- Anzu…- Susurro él pensativamente, mientras se percataba de como ella agarraba el artículo del milenio. Por otra parte, la ojiazul al escuchar que el joven pronunció su nombre, una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo, abrumándola un poco.

- Entonces… ¿Quién eres vos? – Decidió preguntar Anzu, ya que al parecer el chico no tenía intensión de responderle lo que había preguntado anteriormente, sin embargo quería saciar su curiosidad o al menos entender quién era aquél muchacho. Y en ese momento, inconscientemente la castaña se acercó al chico, pero el tricolor retrocedió, alejándose de ella, quién se sorprendió ante aquella reacción del joven.

- Eso… no te incumbe- Le respondió él mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Sí me incumbe, a parte ¿Qué se supone que haces en mí habitación? No te escuche entrar ¿Y qué con eso de aparecer de repente detrás de mí?- Dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba con reproche.

- Simple, estoy siempre donde se encuentre el rompecabezas del milenio ya que mi alma está unida a ese antiguo objeto- Le respondió seriamente- No lo entenderías ni si te explicara, sin mencionar que no debería ser visto por alguien que no fuese Yugi- Dijo algo molesto, después de todo ¿Qué se creía esa chica para hablarle así?

- ¿A- alma? ¿V-vos sos solo el alma de una persona?- Pregunto sorprendida- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Dijo mientras extendía su brazo y trataba de tocar al tricolor, sin embargo esta lo traspasó.

- ¿Qué se supone qué haces?- Preguntó el chico quien se dispuso a mirarla extrañado ante la acción de la joven, mientras sentía una sensación rara por todo su ser, supuestamente era un espíritu, no debería sentir nada, sin embargo le ocurrió lo contrario. Era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiera algo, si era que le hubiese pasado eso anteriormente.

- Es verdad… ¿Pero cómo es esto posible?- Dijo ella mientras alejaba lentamente su mano del espíritu, la cual le temblaba un poco- Es la primera vez que veo algo así, nunca creí que esto fuera posible.

- Es algo fuera de tu imaginación, sin embargo, si analizo un poco la situación, tiene sentido, sos la nueva portadora del rompecabezas del milenio y con este todo su poder. Aunque desconozco la razón de porqué fuiste elegida vos para tener este preciado objeto. Nunca pensé que alguien más que Yugi pudiera poseer este artículo del milenio- Dijo el ojivioleta más para sí mismo que para la castaña.

- ¿Portadora? ¿Poder?- Pregunto sin entender, no sabía que aquel objeto que le había regalado Yugi tuviera poderes y menos un espíritu de un chico muy parecido a él- Yo lo único que sé es que Yugi me lo regalo, dijo que lo cuidara, nada más- Hace una breve pausa- Nunca me dijo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

El joven la miro fijamente, mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle a aquella chica que a partir de ese momento era la dueña del artículo del milenio, de verdad para su opinión, ella no parecía ser capaz ni digna de poseer un objeto como ese. A parte se preguntaba qué estaba pensando Yugi al darle el rompecabezas del milenio a esa chica, solo esperaba que no se hubiese equivocado en dárselo a la ojiazul. Después de unos momentos, los cuales ignoró sin esfuerzos a Anzu quién le hacía una variedad de preguntas, decidió responderle, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Ante esto, le toco al joven ser ignorado por la ojiazul quien dejo prestarle atención al tricolor, para asomarse por la ventana de su cuarto, el cual daba hacia la calle. Anzu se apresuró a correr las cortinas, seguido de esto, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su casa, para luego sorprenderse al ver a una joven aguardando en la entrada, después de todo aquella persona en particular, se suponía que se encontraría fuera de la ciudad y que no iba a regresar por un largo tiempo.

- Hace mucho que no la veo, es raro que me visite pero aun así me pone contenta, por fin algo bueno - Dijo para sí mientras sonreía y luego volteaba para ver al tricolor, sin embargo se sorprendió al comprobar que este ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la habitación.

- ¿Pero qué…? - Miro detenidamente su habitación, el joven ya no se encontraba en ella-Genial, se esfumó y ni siquiera me dijo como se llamaba, tampoco me respondió lo que quería saber- Suspiro- Igual tengo el presentimiento de cuando menos lo espere va a aparecer de nuevo- Dijo Anzu, para luego salir de su cuarto, teniendo varias preguntas rodando por su cabeza acerca del aquel espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio.

La castaña se apuró un poco, su amiga no era de tener mucha paciencia que digamos y no era bueno hacerla esperar por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando Anzu estaba a mitad de camino, suena nuevamente el timbre, causando que ella se distrajera y pisara su vestido, lo cual le hizo tropezar y casi caer, pero por suerte se había podido sostener de la baranda de la escalera. Entonces ella maldice mentalmente, no fue muy buena idea ponerse un vestido tan largo el cual era el único que tenía para ir a la ceremonia de despedida de su amigo, además estando descalza le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Después si o si se cambiaría de ropa, pensó la ojiazul y en ese momento escucha la voz del joven atrapado en el artículo del milenio.

- Ten más cuidado- Dijo el ojivioleta, quien de un segundo a otro apareció al lado de ella y luego volvió de desvanecerse. Ante lo dicho por el chico, Anzu se quedó extrañada, no creía que él se preocupara por ella.

- ¿A caso podes aparecer cuando quieras?- Preguntó ella en un claro tono de voz de molestia mientras miraba el rompecabezas del milenio, ya que como no lo veía en ningún lado, se imaginó que había regresado al artículo del milenio. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de este, por lo cual estufo y luego se dispuso a abrir la puerta, para encontrar a su amiga del otro lado.

Allí se hallaba la duelista Mai Valentine, la castaña la había conocido gracias a Yugi y Joey, quienes querían entrar a un torneo de duelos de monstruos que se realizaba en la ciudad y la rubia se encontraba en el lugar para inscribirse para entrar también en este. Al principio Anzu no le caía muy bien, la joven era una persona egoísta y materialista, sin embargo con el tiempo que pasaron juntas, esta había cambiado considerablemente, al menos ya demostraba que se preocupaba por los demás, a parte de ella misma. La ojiazul recordaba que apenas la rubia había visto a sus amigos, los había retado a un duelo, aunque eso fue más por Joey quien estaba entusiasmado para jugar con alguien, primero él tuvo un duelo con la chica, el cual gracias de algunos consejos del tricolor pudo ganar y después le tocó el turno a su pequeño amigo el cual también salió victorioso. Luego de eso se encontraron varias veces más con la ojivioleta y al final terminaron siendo buenas amigas.

- Hola Anzu- La observa por un momento- Que apariencia niña- Dijo Mai al ver como la ojiazul estaba vestida.

- Sí, un poco más y hasta al cartero asusto- Dijo Anzu, mostrando una breve sonrisa.

- Pobre hombre- Sonríe-¿Así que fuiste vestida de esa forma al funeral?- Dijo la ojivioleta mientras entraba a la casa., aunque esta parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- … Sí… y no te quejes, era el único vestido negro que tenía, no todas podemos vestir como vos- Dijo Anzu mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Lamento no haber podido ir a la despedida de Yugi- Dijo de pronto la rubia, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

- Me pareció raro que no estuvieras allí, igual como estabas de viaje, pensé que ni siquiera sabias- Dijo Anzu mientras trataba que no se le notara como le afectaba hablar de ese tema y luego se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Estuve en el funeral, pero al final cuando todas las personas se estaban yendo. Y lo supe por Wheeler- Dijo Mai mientras se acomodaba.

- ¿Por Joey? ¿Pero cómo…?- Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

- Debo reconocer que tu amigo es muy persistente- Dijo Mai mientras se recostaba más en el sillón- Me lo pidió cuando termine mi último duelo, después cuando finalizo el suyo y por último cuando termino el torneo.

- Me lo imagino- Dijo Anzu mientras mostraba una diminuta sonrisa. Se imaginaba de un Joey muy molesto el cual seguía a todas partes a Mai y le exigía su número de celular.

- Aún recuerdo cuando me lo contó…- Dijo pensativa la ojivioleta, haciendo que la castaña le prestara enseguida atención- Nunca pensé escucharlo así… tan… desesperado y sin saber que hacer…

_Flash back_

_La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada, no se escuchaba ruidos de los autos y un tranquilizador silencio invadía la ciudad, la luna resplandecía en el cielo, acompañada por las cálidas luces de las estrellas. En una de los grandes edificios del lugar, se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel Mai, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de una de las tantas habitaciones del sitio. La joven observaba detenidamente las cartas de su baraja de duelos mientras pensaba nuevas tácticas para mejorar su juego, ella no iba a dejar que nadie más la venciera y estaba empeñada a lograr ser la mejor duelista. Se acomoda el pelo y agarra su carta favorita, la dama arpía era para ella muy importante, a parte se identificaba con dicho monstruo. Estaba segura que con su mazo de damas arpías iba a llegar muy lejos y se aseguraría de eso. Entonces es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la tonada que tenía en su celular para las llamadas, antes de ver de quién se trataba, mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era más de media noche, quien quiera que la llamara no tenía sentido común. Suspira y estira su brazo para agarra el aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de luz, al lado de la cama. Se fija que en la pantalla del celular aparecía en nombre de Joey, aunque le era extraño que la llamara, se apresuró a contestar._

_- Hola guapo ¿No sabes que es tarde para llamar?- Dijo con voz entre molesta y juguetona._

_- Hola Mai- Le saludo Joey quien tenía una voz cargada de tristeza, lo cual le hizo tener un mal presentimiento a la rubia._

_-¿Todo está bien…?- Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama, Joey no sonaba como el Joey que conocía._

_- Perdón por llamarte a esta hora… es que….- Hizo una pausa que desconcertó a la rubia- Mejor olvídalo- Dijo para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro._

_- Ah no, ahora me lo decís, vos me llamaste y me debes una respuesta, así que habla de una vez- Dijo claramente molesta, aunque con preocupación._

_- No sabía a quién hablarle en una situación como esta…, soy el primero en enterarme y no sé qué hacer- Le dijo con voz entrecortada._

_- No comprendo de que quieres hablarme Joey, yo….- Dijo la ojivioleta sin entender a qué venia tanta complicación y tristeza de parte del chico del otro lado de la línea._

_- Es la primera vez que pierdo a un amigo de esta forma, tan injusta e inesperada….- Continuó él, sin haberle prestado ni la más mínima atención a Mai._

_Un inesperado escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven, mientras un mal presentimiento la invadía. Ella incapaz de saber qué responderle, optó por permanecer en silencio y esperar que el chico le siguiera contando._

_-El enfermó…- Continuó contando- Al principio dijeron que no era grave… que se curaría pronto pero…- Se escucha el sonido de un golpe, lo cual sobresalta a Mai. Al parecer Joey había golpeado un mueble o algo por el estilo-El tiempo pasaba y…- Se calló de golpe y no hablo por unos minutos._

_- ¿Quién se enfermó? ¿De quién hablas Joseph? Creo que no soy la persona indicada para que hables de estos temas…- Fue interrumpida por Joey._

_- ¿Quién fue…?- Dijo con voz suave- Unas de las personas más importantes para mí Mai y hablo con vos porque no sé cómo decírselo a Anzu y a Tristán- Le contesto con un inesperado enojo. _

- _ No me digas que es quién creo que es- Dijo Mai entendiéndolo todo o al menos teniendo una idea._

_- Yugi…, es todo tan injusto ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el primero en enterarme que ya no está más?- Dijo Joey lleno de frustración y tristeza._

_Por unos minutos todo se quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era las respiraciones de ambos, hasta que la rubia decidió acabar con ese incómodo silencio._

_- Es duro perder a alguien y más si es una persona importante para uno…, no sé bien que decirte, no soy la clase de personas que animan y apoyan a las demás cuando ocurre alguna desgracia, no sé cómo actuar en estas situaciones. No sé qué decirte como para que te sientas mejor- Dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba a través de esta. Parecía una noche tranquila y el cielo estaba adornado con estrellas, nada indicaba que algo terrible hubiese pasado, todo era igual pero la vida de alguien se había ido._

_- No necesito palabras de aliento, a alguien que me consuele ni la lástima de los demás. Solo quería hablar con alguien que me entendiera o al menos que me escuchara._

_- Podrías haber llamado a Tristán o a Anzu, ellos te serían de más ayuda y apoyo que yo. Te entenderían más- Le respondió Mai._

_- Veras… es que… quería hablar con vos- Dijo Joey en voz casi inaudible, lo cual sorprendió a la ojivioleta quien luego no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De todos sus amigos la había elegido a ella para contarle algo así, la ojivioleta no sabía si sentirse especial o desgraciada._

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron hablando por unas horas más, llegando a un punto de que ya se habían olvidado el principal tema de conversación que había empezado la charla entre ellos. Cuando Mai colgó, ya era de madrugada y el sol no tardaba de salir, las estrellas poco a poco se iban aclarando hasta desaparecer de la vista de uno, remplazando su luz por la de un sol naciente en el horizonte, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto de un cuadro de colores cálidos. _

Fin del flash back

Mai miro fijamente el techo de madera de la casa mientras permitía que por su mente divagara los recuerdos de aquella noche y cómo ella había hablado hasta muy tarde con Joey, de cierto modo le alegraba que el joven le haya llamado a ella y no a alguien más. Suspiro para luego mirar a la castaña quien tenía la cabeza agachada y su rostro era cubierto por su flequillo, tapando los ojos de ella. También se fijó que Anzu estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, no había dudas de que la castaña estaba llorando. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle contado su conversación con Wheeler, sabía que hablar sobre ese tema en particular le dañaría, ya que la noticia de la muerte de Yugi todavía era una herida fresca que empezaba lentamente a cicatrizarse y ella había sacado la curita que estaba sobre dicha lastimadura y eso la hizo sentir de lo peor. No fue una buena idea hacer eso, la rubia solo quería hablar con la castaña y tratar de darle su apoyo pero como no tenía práctica en consolar a alguien, no le salía bien hacerlo. Es más se hallaba allí para hacer justamente eso pero no le había salido muy bien que digamos, capas era demasiado pronto para charlar de eso y quizás solo lo que Anzu necesitaba en ese momento era soledad y tranquilidad para no derrumbarse y perderse en su dolor.

La castaña se refregó sus ojos para luego levantar su mirada y sonreírle, sorprendiendo tanto a Mai como al tricolor encerrado en el rompecabezas, quien sin que nadie se percatase se encontraba observando entre las sombras a la ojiazul. Entonces la chica se aclaró la garganta para así poder hablar, sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su voz sonó algo temblorosa.

- Me alegro que te haya llamado Joey, yo me entere días después, en los que él se comportaba extraño y no quería decírselo ni a mí ni a Tristán- Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego suspiro- Ahora que lo pienso bien, fui la última en enterarme, capas por lo mismo que estás pensando en estos momentos- Dijo Anzu, adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia- Aunque no lo parezca, conozco bien a mis amigos y a las personas que me rodean, no me es difícil saber lo que tienen en la cabeza, tu expresión es de lástima y de compasión- Agrego mientras se acurrucaba y abrazaba sus piernas- En estas cosas, diría que soy muy débil, no soporto ver a mis seres queridos sufrir y menos que me vean así. Creo que lo que Joey temía era verme en el preciso estado de que estoy.

- No digas tonterías, no te tengo lástima y…- Se empezó a quejar Mai pero fui interrumpida por la ojiazul.

- Olvídalo, no es para echarte Mai, pero quiero estar sola…- Dijo Anzu mientras cerraba sus ojos- "_Aunque sé que quieres animarme, creo que te será imposible Mai"- _Pensó mientras trataba de ignorar toda la situación, simplemente no pensar en ello.

- Eso es nuevo ¿No eras vos quién siempre corría atrás de tus amigos cada vez que se iban para estar con ellos? Pienso que en esta situación sería igual. Nunca te gusto estar sola y aunque no te conozca bien, se nota que no te gusta la soledad niña, ahora deja de decir estupideces y admite que necesitas a alguien. Todos queremos sentir apoyo en situaciones como estas- Dijo seriamente la rubia mientras se acercaba un poco más la castaña y la tomaba por los hombros- Mírame Anzu- Le exigió mientras la zarandeaba para que esta reaccione.

- Suéltame Mai, me haces daño- Se quejó por la brusquedad de su amiga mientras trataba que ella la soltara- Y n-no sé de lo que me estás hablando- Le dijo, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga.

- Solo prométeme una cosa…- La miro fijamente- Si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela, no te quedes callada, tus amigos están muy preocupados por vos- Dijo seriamente Mai mientras recordaba un fragmento de la última conversación que tuvo con Joey el día anterior a ese, en el cual le hablaba notoriamente preocupado y le había hecho prometer a ella que brindaría su apoyo a la castaña.

- Ya entendí, ahora déjame- Dijo Anzu mientras se separaba de la otra chica- _"¿A qué viene todo eso? Claro que le diría a alguien que estoy tan mal o necesitara ayuda"- _Pensó Anzu, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto- _"¿Tan rara me estuve estos días para que se preocuparan tanto por mí? Si lo pienso bien, es la primera vez que tanto Joey como Tristán se estaban comportando muy extrañamente conmigo ¿Tanto los preocupe?"- _Pensó un poco culpable por hacer sentir de esa manera a sus amigos.

_- _Como sea Anzu, trata de no preocupar tanto a los demás, no sos la única que perdido a un ser querido- Saca su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mira la hora. También se da cuenta que tiene varios mensajes de cierta personita irritante de la cual estaba hablando anteriormente- Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad.

- Está bien….- Anzu se refriega los ojos mientras se preguntaba qué cosas se refería Mai y cuándo sin su consentimiento, había empezado a derramar amargas lágrimas.

- Te visitare otro día, espero que te mejores- Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, sin dirigirle la mirada a la castaña quien pensaba que era mucho esperar que la rubia digiera o hiciera otra cosa.

- Antes que te vayas Mai- Le llamo la atención- ¿Qué te dijo Joey para que decidieras…. animarme?- Preguntó la ojiazul, haciendo que la otra joven se volteara a verla.

- Digamos que le llamó la atención tu aislamiento y de cómo estabas perdida en vos misma- Fue la única respuesta que le dio la chica antes de abrir la puerta e irse sin mirar atrás, lo cual no sorprendió ni un poquito a Anzu.

La castaña se quedó por un rato en silencio, hasta que soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, ella no se había dado cuenta cuando había contenido la respiración. La chica se estiró del sofá, casi cayéndose de este, quedando con la cabeza a solo centímetros del piso y las piernas arriba. Miro el cómo todo se veía al revés, distrayéndose con eso y perdiéndose en sí misma, mientras pensaba en todo lo que Mai le había dicho, algunas cosas le llamo la atención y otras le resultaron muy extrañas, sí que la rubia había cambiado. Por lo que le hablo la ojivioleta, de seguro Joey le había contado todo, de que desde ese día, cuando le dijeron lo de Yugi, lo único que ella hacía era guardar la mayoría de veces un profundo silencio, perderse en sus pensamientos y todos los días desde entonces era una rutina. Se iba a la escuela, apenas hablaba con Joey y con Tristán, luego regresaba a su casa y se encerraba en su habitación, pasaba la mayoría de tiempo allí, aislada de los demás, capas sí que era preocupante lo que había empezado a serle algo común.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad el tricolor mientras aparecía al lado de ella, llamando la atención de la joven, quien se sorprendió y casi se cae al verlo.

- ¡No aparezcas así de la nada!- Dijo Anzu mientras en un rápido movimiento se volvía a sentar en el sofá y luego lo miraba un tanto molesta.

- No seas escandalosa – Dijo este mientras la miraba fijamente y se ponía en frente de la ojiazul- ¿Siempre andas así de distraída?

- Claro que no, solo pensaba en lo que me dijo Mai.

- Ya me lo suponía - Le respondió él desinteresado.

- Uf, como sea ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto ella mientras estiraba su vestido, el cual estaba todo arrugado- Es más ¿me estabas espiando?

- Claro que no ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? A caso no escuchaste lo que dije antes- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja.

- Ah, sí, eso…, estas donde este el rompecabezas del milenio y… hablando de esto, me debes algunas respuestas- Pensó por un breve momento -Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo es que llegaste a parar en este artículo del milenio?- Le pregunto la castaña mientras señalaba el colgante que llevaba.

- No te debo nada y es molesto que me preguntes tantas cosas- Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Es que quiero saber… sobre vos ¿Tan malo es eso?

- Soy un faraón de hace cinco mil años que su alma fue encerrada adentro del rompecabezas del milenio y no poseo recuerdo alguno- Dijo seriamente mientras miraba a Anzu a los ojos- No preguntes más sobre mí y ni siquiera sé para qué te lo digo- Agregó para luego desaparecer, se notaba que no le gustaba hablar del tema.

- Al parecer se molestó conmigo- Suspira- Solo espero tener otra ocasión para hablar con él- Dijo Anzu en voz triste, temiendo haber dañado al faraón- A veces hablo demás- Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Una vez en su pieza abre su guardarropa y busca algo para ponerse, después de revolver el mueble y de paso tirar algunas prendas al suelo, encontró algo cómodo y que le gustaba. Entonces se fija el desorden que había hecho y se dispone a ordenarlo rápidamente, una vez terminado se fija la hora en el reloj de su mesita de luz, el cual marcaba las siete casi ocho de la noche. El tiempo había pasado rápido, demasiado para su gusto, al parecer se había entretenido mucho con Mai y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Anzu se dio vuelta y se topó con su reflejo mostrado por el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, se veía muy cansada, algo mejor que hace algunas horas pero igual se le notaba en cansancio y que no había dormido desde hace días La castaña pensó que sería bueno darse una relajante ducha, entonces se acercó a su escritorio y se sacó las pulseras y anillos que llevaba puesto, también hizo lo mismo con el rompecabezas del milenio pero lo sostuvo entre sus manos por un rato más, solo al pensar que allí estaba aquel misterioso faraón, el cual estaba atrapado en aquel objeto, tan solitario y perdido, le daban ganas de ayudarlo y a estar a su lado. La ojiazul se ruborizo ante sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desvanecer el tono rojizo de su cara, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en algo como eso, suspiro y dejo el artículo del milenio en su cama y luego tomo su ropa e irse al baño.

El sonido del agua cayendo era tranquilizante y siempre le hacía pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron en el día .Pensó en Yugi en su triste final, que no lo volvería a ver y que siempre sentiría una vacío en su corazón, trato en no pensar en lo negativo y recordó en su amistad. Por la amistad del tricolor, pensó en Joey y en Tristán quienes se comportaron de manera diferente, el apoyo que le dieron, un abrazo, una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pensó también en Mai, su inesperada visita, su preocupación por el estado que estaba, aunque hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultarlo, ella se había dado cuenta enseguida y también reflexiono un poco lo que dijo, si había alguien que conocía la soledad era la rubia. Soledad, esa palabra le mandaba a su memoria una imagen del faraón, debería ser horrible estar encerrado en un objeto, tan aislado, sin recuerdo alguno y sin saber cómo había llegado allí y menos cómo salir. Se imaginó que por como el tricolor hablaba de Yugi, su amigo seguramente debió de ser la única persona con quien hablo, el único que pudo estar con él y lo difícil que también le debe de ser perderlo, en ese momento capas se debía de sentir muy solo. Era raro como cada pensamiento que tenía terminaban en el faraón, alguien quien no conocía, un completo misterio, alguien quien quería conocer, alguien que le llamaba la atención, alguien que por alguna extraña razón quería ayudar…

Unos minutos después Anzu ya estaba lista, ella vestía una remera rosa de mangas cortas, la cual le iba holgada y unos shorts negros al igual que sus sandalias. Entonces la castaña regresa a su habitación, agarra su MP3 y se pone a escuchar un poco de música, esta era variada, ella no tenía un gusto en específico, solo dependía del ánimo que se encontrara. Ella se acuesta en su cama mientras mira fijamente al rompecabezas del milenio y tarareaba una canción que en ese momento el aparato estaba reproduciendo un tema que le gustaba mucho, este era "tal vez" del grupo Kudai.

-… Tal vez mañana sea solo un recuerdo, tal vez mañana sea solo mi ayer. Ya ves, lo sé, el tiempo ira escribiendo, de luz, de fe, las calles del desierto. Que entonces hirieron la piel…y ahora vez y otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer, los recuerdos no matan mi fe…- Cantó Anzu mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía un poco.

-¿Sabes algo faraón? Aunque no sepa quién seas y por lo visto, vos tampoco, te ayudare a saberlo - Dijo observando el artículo del milenio, el cual le pareció por un momento que brillaba- Debió pasar algo muy drástico para que terminaras atrapado y capas no todos los recuerdos sean hermosos pero entiendo que quieras recordar, saber quién sos, seguí teniendo fe que los recuperarás yo procurare brindarte mi apoyo y sobre todo… procuraré estar a tu lado y que no estés nunca más solo- Terminó de decir con decisión, después de todo ella tenía deseos de ayudarlo. Se quedó mirando el rompecabezas del milenio hasta que sintiera sus párpados pesados y se dejara caer en un profundo sueño.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un desastre no? Solo espero no haber tenido muchas faltas de ortografia que son mis enemigas.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ánimos, mucha paciencia y reviews a: Rossana's Mind, DanyStormborn01, Hadley Doleto, karlaguilar, katzumi, Bara-san, Maga Valkyria, HimeVampireCha, love stories on my mind, Clarieleven, izanami1019,Chiyo Asakura,Antoinette Gray, katzumi y todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer este finc.**

** Uff, me cansé, es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews y espero no haberme olvidado de nadie (no lo puedo creer, me hace tan feliz que les este gustando esta historia, espero que sigan compatriendo su opinión y si tienen alguna duda sobre el finc o algun consejo, son bien recividos)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
